An Agent in the Dark: Marvel Fanfic Peter Parker x OC
by RosalineGrey1
Summary: Rosaline Grey was raised into an... interesting family. After going through terrigenisis and taking a serum, she has strange new powers she can't even begin to comprehend. But when tailing a certain Peter Parker, will she change sides, or stick to her legacy?
1. Authors Note and Character Introduction

Authors Note: Rosaline is going to be an interesting character to write. This is going to be a lot of fun. Just for a bit of a reference, yes, she's based heavily off of Superman, but she only has his physical abilities, none of his other ones, so for example, no x-ray/heat vision. Rose is her own character, and is nothing like Clark in any other way. She got her powers when Hydra decided (since she had inhuman blood) to mix a terrigen crystal in with the Centipede serum (which had been modified slightly to make the person exactly like Captain America) And instead of giving her a special power of her own, it gave her several more, and enhancing the ones she already had. She is vulnerable, however, to weapons, which is the only thing Superman doesn't have. She can still take a punch though.

Name: Rosaline Grey

Nickname(s): Rosie, Rose, Princess

Superpowers: Super strength, flight, can jump buildings, superhuman speed, enhanced senses, superhuman durability, illness immunity

Superhero alias: Myth

Parents: Arthur Grey (Father) and Clarissa Grey (Mother)


	2. Prologue

"What, do any of you believe, is a way we could improve the Centipede Serum?" Rose's hand shot in the air at Professor Selig's intriguing question. She knew a way, possibly, for the serum to become useful again. "Yes, Mr. Burns?" Rose spun around in frustration, glaring at the small, stocky boy who was in the back of the classroom.

"Sir, the Tesseract is a highly powerful source, if we can-" Burns was cut off by Rose, who begins talking incredibly fast.

"If we use the tesseract, it could destroy this entire place! What do you think happened to Johann Schmidt? He didn't just die of natural causes, the tesseract killed him, and it was with such a power that they never even found his body! Now, as for another idea, if I may, Professor?" Rose looked at her teacher, who nodded quickly, "If we were to find some inhumans, y'know, blood samples, things like that, then we could take some terrigen crystals and add into the serum. We could literally build our own inhuman army." The professors eyes widen at the girls way of thinking. She was said to have the best mind in the academy, but he never actually believed he would see it for himself, and now he was. The entire class was silent for the rest of the time. Then, the bell rings, and everyone began getting up to leave.

"Ms. Grey, a moment, if you will." Professor Selig looks at the blonde teenager about to walk out of the room, and she turned around, walking quickly to his desk.

"Yes, Professor? Look if it's about earlier, I'm sor-" Professor Selig put a finger over her mouth to shush her, and he began speaking.

"Look, Rose, you're very, very smart. Higher grades than any of your classmates, including in sparring. Now, last month, we did some blood samples and, I think we found the perfect candidate for your idea." Rose looked confused at her professors words. Surely there wasn't an inhuman at the academy, right? There couldn't be, right?

"Who, professor?" The blonde haired girl got a sinking feeling in her gut as she asked this, fearing the answer she knew was coming.

"Why, you, actually. Didn't you say you would do anything to prove you're worthy? To prove you can serve our organization well?" Selig's voice rang in her ears, as a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'll do it, sir. What's first?" Selig walks calmly over to his closet door, revealing a hidden room. Rose walked over to the door, peering inside. Sure enough, there are vials upon vials of Centipede Serum. He grabbed one, and a needle, then proceeding to motion Rose over to a small chair in the corner of the room. She sits down, and he sterilizes her arm.

"Every day I will be giving you a shot of the serum for two months. Your parents do know about this. If you don't show any signs of improving because of the serum, we will add a terrigen crystal." Selig inserted the needle into the sterilized section on her arm. Rose surprisingly felt nothing, even when all of the serum had been injected. Selig could tell nothing was happening, and looked puzzled, but he let her go to sparring class.

As promised, for the next two months, Selig continued to inject her with the serum. Day after day, nothing happened. The both of them kept waiting for something, anything to happen, but nothing ever did. On the last day, Rose nervously walked into the hidden room, now a routine, she knows exactly where it is, and what to do. After the serum was injected, she and Professor Selig wait nervously for five minutes, and yet again, nothing. Rose watched as Selig pulls on a white coat, and opened a door, painted white just in case someone managed to find this room. As soon as Rose walks through the door, she was hugged by her parents.

"We are so proud of you, Rose. You'll make our organization strong again. Go in there, and prove we will be strong again." Her dad looks her in the eyes, his own shining with tears of pride. Rose nodded, and follows Selig, who'd gotten a group of doctors together.

"Lay down on the table over here, we need to keep an eye on your vitals, we will slowly be mixing the Centipede serum with a terrigen crystal." Rose follows the directions she was given, laying down on the hard metal table, and allowing them to poke her with all sorts of needles. After a few minutes, they connect a small tube into her arm, pumping the terrigen and the serum into her body at the same time. Cold, petrifying stone began to encase her body, and soon, her vision went black. There was a muffled voice, and then another. She could make out what they were saying too. "Her heart rate has sped up abnormally."

"This has never happened before."

"What did you do to our daughter?!"

The stone began to crack, and Rose emerged from the cocoon, breathing, but eyes closed. Doctors hovered over her, and her mom and dad managed to push their way in. "Rose? Princess? Sweetie wake up, please!" Her moms voice was distraught, and that's when Rose opened her eyes, sitting up. Her dad was the first one to hug her, followed by her mom. Something is definitely different. She feels the power surging through herself, and she slid off of the metal table. She almost fell down, but managed to catch herself before she fully hit the floor. Her mom grabbed one of her arms, holding her up. She felt incredibly powerful, yet her body didn't even have enough strength to let her stand.

For the next two months, Rose was super weak, she couldn't stand on her own, she kept vomiting, and had a terrible cough. But one day, as the doctors had begun to lose hope about the inhuman army, she was back. And not just better. Stronger as well. Faster. So fast they couldn't see her attacks, as they watched her train. In a day, they learned she was not only as strong as Captain America, she was stronger. A weapon of mass destruction. There was one thing they hadn't figured out yet. How did she get more than one power? It came as a shock to them when they figured out that the multiple powers came from mixing the terrigen crystal with the Centipede Serum. It was a useful side effect, and it seemed to not damage the body, or, at least as far as they could tell.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Rose walks into her father's office, wearing leggings and a black tank top. Her bare feet were cold against the linoleum floor, but she didn't even flinch.

"Yes, princess. We got word of a boy in Queens, New York. You see, the Avengers had a falling out, and while Captain America and his team are now in hiding in a location we don't even know, we figured out the name of a hero on Stark's side. Spider-Man. We may not know much about him, but he's powerful, perhaps even more powerful than he knows. Goes to Midtown High, a science and technology school, which is your area of expertise, and he's even your age. Goes by the name of Peter Parker." Her dad reaches into one of his drawers, trying to find a specific file. He pulled it out, setting it on the table in front of her so she could read. "His name is Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Do you have my identity set up, or am I doing that myself?" Rose's voice was quiet, almost distant. It had been that way since terrigenesis, but it had been her choice. It certainly made the girl creepier, that was for sure.

"We have everything taken care of, Agent Grey. We don't expect failure. Remember, never, ever wear our logo outside of these doors. Always keep low, unless someone has figured out who you are, and never-"

Rose rolls her eyes when she hears Dr. Seydel's words of 'wisdom', and finished his sentence for him. "Never stray from the path you were meant for, I know, I know. All of you, minus dad, all think I'm incompetent, that I'm 'too young' for this power. Well guess what? I am one of the best agents here, and I will never betray my family. Never. And I have better control over these powers than any one of you ever could." She snatches her identity file out of the doctors hand and storms out of the room.

Rose gets back to her dorm room, slamming the door, almost causing it to fall over. For the next thirty minutes, she spent reading the file. She was under the identity of Ava Bennett, a transfer student from Vancouver Washington. She was an expert in chemistry, and was learning physics. She'd been accepted into Midtown, and, by way of computer, got all the same classes Peter did. A knock could be heard on her door, and she sighed. "Come in." It was her dad. She could tell he wasn't happy, and she gulped.

"You leave in twenty minutes, sweetheart, you may want to get packed." Rose's father was unusually calm with her.

"You seem mad, did I do something wrong."

"No, sweetums, nothing. No one has the right to tell my daughter she's not loyal enough. You've proven yourself time and time again, even risking your own life."

Rose got up and walked over to her dad, hugging him. The hug lasted for about fifteen seconds before her dad backed off. "Remember your training, and prove Seydel wrong." He turned to leave, and Rose was about to go pack, when he turned around. "Hail."  
The blonde teenager smirked, a pleasant grin forming on her face. "Hail Hydra, father."


End file.
